


Do you have a light?

by artificialmelody



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, TW drug use mention, happy birthday b-itch, pearlet part is jst v angst, tw smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmelody/pseuds/artificialmelody
Summary: Black lipstick, black hair, black eyes, black cigarette, black leather jacket. The girl soul should be as the night. The darkest nights always have light poles to bring some clarity - and that was the light on her eyes. So pretty that Violet could pass out.Finally, Violet decided to break the silence: ‘’do you have a light?’’





	Do you have a light?

**Author's Note:**

> January the 6th was my friend b's bday, and I decided to write this piece for her!!!! So yeah she ships sharon x violet but shes still my friend (im jk). Happy late bday ur soft ass bitch!!!!!!!!   
> As she likes it v much, here I am lol. There was also a tiny pearlet but it was more for the angst ooops. Also it's the kind of fic that is v v v v cliché and they kiss without even meeting so yeah, enjoy!

Tired, Violet was very tired. She had a tinder date with this girl - Pearl was her name. A blonde bombshell who looked nice as her profile pic promised -, but the girl was not being nice to her. Violet was waiting for a fancy dinner, or even that Pearl took her to the movies. But she ended up in a dirty club in one of the most dangerous parts of the city. Pearl probably was drunk or doing drugs while the lights were blinding Violet, and all she wanted was to go home.

The lights, they blinded her. She lost Pearl of her sight, great, now her tinder date dumped her for some cocaine. She felt offended because she put real effort into her appearance: a black crop top, a leopard print mini-skirt and an expensive pair of Louboutins - that matched her killer red lipstick... Violet got all dressed up for a fancy night, but her outfit still matched the place she was in.

Not only the lights, but the music also annoyed her a bit, because she couldn’t listen to Pearl’s voice anywhere. She expected her sleepy voice whispering dirty things on her ear now. Instead, all she could hear was the generic club music and all the voices in that dance room.

Great tinder date she was having when her date didn’t even pay attention to her. Violet loved attention, she was an attention whore, and people rarely denied her it. Violet was what people would call pretty. With her bright black hair majestically curled, and her dark eyes - where you could see the whole universe on it. She had a modelesque figure, a strong personality, was very smart, and a big talent for fashion. Everyone always made her seem to be the brightest star in the universe, except for Pearl.

Everything was a mess, but she tried to dance. Dancing would make people pay attention to her, if Pearl didn’t, other girls would do. And on fact, they did, because Violet was this majestic on that dance floor. The lights could blind her sometimes, but now she was the light blinding them all. As she always used to be the sun, even if the dark haired girl always has loved the moon. All this ‘’sun and moon’’ stuff was bullshit. Maybe she was the moon, and needed another moon for shining with her - Jupiter had a lot of moons anyways, why couldn't she?

After getting distracted for a couple of minutes, she realized she lost Pearl’s figure. What made her sad was that the blonde wasn’t even paying attention to her while she was playing her little show. Violet's seduction show consisted in swinging her hips a bit, biting her lip, flipping her hair, trying to make eye contact with pearl’s ice blue eyes... She was trying to catch her attention in all the ways possible.

Everyone said Violet was a smoke show, but apparently, Pearl didn’t think the same. Violet wondered if she was gay, or if she was a curious straight girl who tried tinder. Violet cursed herself because she forgot to ask everything about her. They barely chatted on tinder, because Violet was in such a thirsty mood. She only wanted a nice date and a tinder hookup, but now she wanted the ‘’nice date’’ part more than anything. Pearl also didn’t say anything.

The blonde was too mysterious for that. Violet only knew she used to do a lot of weed, and that she was always sleeping because of her sleepy tone. She was also funny, but kinda uncomfortable. As violet realized when they chatted, she was high saying Violet was beautiful as a big joint. Pearl tried to flirt with her in their way to the club and Violet realized she was high already.

Violet got disappointed, but she wouldn’t get the stoned blonde to smooch her in that sad night. Instead, she saw Pearl’s lips on another girl’s, her tongue slipping into her throat. She was pinning her into the wall, practically swallowing the girl who was kinda shorter than her. She was pretty, but Violet was prettier, and she got disgusted watching that. She wanted to yell at pearl, to take satisfaction. To tell her she would be making out with her, pinning her on the wall, kissing her neck as nothing else mattered.

Even if she wanted to cry, Violet Chachki would never cry in public, or ruin her makeup anyway. She looked at Pearl, and the blonde didn’t even stop kissing the other girl to pay attention to her mad date. She decided to pass at their side, looking at Pearl over her shoulder. The blonde now noticed her rage and opened her eyes to her. Violet shot her with anger in only one look and made her way to outside the club.

Now it was cold, not only outside, but Violet’s feelings also. She felt used, she felt ignored, treated with negligence. Tinder dates always were a bad idea anyway. She didn’t even know why she agreed with her friend Katya - who said a hookup would light up her mood. She considered to going back to the club to have some fun, drink a lot. But then she felt too sad for clubbing.

She used to do a lot of clubbing, of course. But, on that night she was faithful that she would… Be with somebody. Being lonely was hard. She was craving affection after pushing away every girl who tried to approach her in the last years. Craving something, a light into the darkness. Violet needed a light, a light to guide her, and also light because she was craving smoking with all that stress. So that was she went to look for.

Violet needed a light, a light for her cigarette. She decided to smoke as it was a very cold night. She was so stressed and sad, she needed to light up a cigarette. And then, she would go home, and not leave her bed for a good couple of days. Happily, she brought her cigs, but not her lighter. The dark haired girl sighed, looking on her all messed tiny purse for finding one tiny light lighter.

Only finding makeup and money basically, Violet saw there was no lighter. What kind of smoker brought cigarettes, but no lighter? Pearl would have one, but all she wanted to do now was to take that jerk off her head. She needed it, and now she didn’t have a light to clarify her mind.

And when she thought there was no light, she saw somebody lighting up a cigarette at her side. Somebody young, with an intimidating stance. It could be the leather jacket she was wearing or the malicious smile on her black lipstick lips. She looked at Violet and all she could do was shake in response. At that moment, she didn't know if she was shaking because of the cold on her bare legs or because of the intimidation.

The eye contact with the woman lasted long seconds that seemed like eternities to Violet. She looked at her blowing the smoke of her cigarette slowly. Teasingly, licking her lips as a predator ready for chasing her prey. She looked to know Violet wouldn’t say anything until she did. Obviously, because Chachki would never say a word to the oddly sexy black haired woman.

Black lipstick, black hair, black eyes, black cigarette, black leather jacket. The girl soul should be as the night. The darkest nights always have light poles to bring some clarity - and that was the light on her eyes. So pretty that Violet could pass out.

Finally, Violet decided to break the silence: ‘’do you have a light?’’ she said harshly. Not as a shy girl who saw something intimidating and started to act like a baby around them. Violet wasn’t a subby pillow princess, for god’s sake.

‘’Hmmm’’ the woman hesitated ‘’here, thank me later beautiful’’

Wow, someone flirting with her in that chaotic night was a true advance. A very good one, considering that the woman looked… Like that.

Violet lighted up one of her own cigarettes and took a long pull at it. She realized the woman at her side staring at her, and she only could gulp and give back what was hers abruptly. She seemed to notice that Violet only was confident by first sight. That was the reason why she gave the lighter back to her in such a rush way... Or, why she started to sweat and shake her feet. Violet was a nervous hurricane. She was smoking in short and rushy pulls now, and the woman at a small amount of distance knew it, so she did the first move:

‘’Chaotic smoker too? I assume you were having a bad night’’

‘’Were you having a bad night?’’ Violet hesitated.

‘’I’m surprised the first thing you wanted to know about me as if I had the bad night, darling, look at me. Bad nights get caused by me’’ she laughed wickedly.

‘’To be honest, talking to you was the best part of mine… What’s your name?’’

‘’It’s Sharon, Sharon Needles. Nice to meet you, delighted’’ she said in a very sexy tone filled with lust. The weird thing was that she wasn’t looking to Violet’s body, instead, she was looking to her eyes. Sharon was trying to read her like a book. That thought gave her chills all over her exposed body.

‘’Violet… Chachki’’

‘’Such a pretty name. A pretty name…’’ She pulls off her cigarette and walked to get close to violet ‘'... for a pretty girl’’.

Violet could feel it, a kiss was going to happen. Instead, Sharon stole her lighted cigarette from her hand and smoke it blowing the smoke on her face.

‘’...Princess’’

Chachki bit her lip. Sharon was trying to get in her pants but in an unusual way. Girls like Pearl would do that straight up. They would stare at her body, call her ‘’babe’’ and kiss her in a rush for the nearest bathroom. But Sharon? Sharon was teasing. Sharon wanted to know her, to please her, to give her a touch of mystery, a light mist of what was Sharon Needles.

‘’...I got tired of my cigarette anyways, yours seemed so much better’’ she said in a hoarse even more sexy voice.

The way Sharon licked her lips to a speechless turned on Violet, it was from another dimension. She was the definition of ‘’sexy stranger’’, and compared to the night she was having, Violet was very into it.

‘’Why are you doing this? You don't even know me’’’

And Violet was being the bitter bitch again.

‘’Well. I thought you were into it sorry if I misunderstood’’ Sharon cleared out her throat

Great, now she killed the mood. She wished she would get into Sharon’s game, and get a hookup in that lonely night. That could be so nice since Pearl didn't make the least hat was fulfilling Violet’s needs. She was the stupid one.

Damn, now Violet was crying.

‘’I-I’m sorry okay I’m stupid, you’re right what the hell was I thinking? To be honest, I only wanted to flirt a bit and get your number, I wasn’t trying to get straight up in your p-’’

Before Sharon could even finish her sentence, Chachki grabbed her by her shirt. She finally tasted that teasing lips. Sharon was magic. The way she kissed her back - not too rough not too nice, the way she made Violet feel more appreciated than anyone ever did... Appreciated with the soft, tender, sensitive touch of her lips, desired. The way she did it all was pure magic.

Her hands were all the way Violet's body, making her whimper a bit in the kiss - what seemed to make Sharon... Inspired. Sharon pressed her in the wall, and her hands now were in her perfect hair. Pulling her lip, kissing her jaw, smiling between the kisses... What was how Sharon won Violet on that night.

When that ended - with both of them breathless trying to process that -, Violet was still trying to clean up her tears. Sharon offered her a tissue, another kind gesture. a stranger treated her better than her date for that night, and that didn’t surprise her.

‘’I... I had a shitty night. And you came here, you flirted, it seemed like a movie scene’’

Suddenly, they saw the door of the club being open, and two drunk girls coming out of it recklessly. She recognizes them by far sight: Pearl and the girl she was making out with. Drunk, high, out of their minds.

But for one second, Pearl’s jaw dropped when she saw Violet. The make-out with Sharon was a bit messy; Violet had her lips all plump and red, a few hickeys on her neck and collarbones, her eyes still were wide and sparkling, she had black lipstick from her foreign lover all over her face... And not to count on the fact that her perfect hair now was a hot mess.

Sharon for the other side, raised her eyebrow, looking at Violet, the girl, and Pearl. She had to wait them go, but her dark black wide eyes followed them with a very ugly and mean look all over the way. When they lifted the nearest corner, her expression changed. She was trying to read Violet again. Violet had a confused expression on her face, and a hope one too. She hoped that Sharon would know what happened, and she did.

‘’I’m sorry, is she your girlfriend?’’

‘’No, a stupid tinder hookup... Do you usually kiss and flirt with strangers and broken girls? Because I’m one in both’’ she tried to change the topic.

‘’Now I see why you were having a shitty night’’

Sharon grabbed the lighter she gave to violet, pen, and paper e ‘I would love to meet in the usual way next time, I don't do that a lot... But I would love to finish what we started some time, ring me up!''

Violet smiled, was she even real?

The following events were too quick for her. Sharon gave her number and the lighter. She said a rushy '’bye doll’’ and kissed her in the corner of the mouth - the nearest possible, only for teasing. Part of Violet wanted to believe that happened, and part of her thought that was an effect of the lights.

But the next day, she woke up still with a messy head. Besides that, with a lighter, and a phone number written on a paper that smelled like cigarettes. It also had a little note under the number:

‘’Thanks for asking for a light, princess ;). Call me, I might need one after tasting your darkness (wow that's emo)''

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BDAY B-ITCH  
> writing tumblr is uranustrash


End file.
